


New Hope

by ahgacaratmin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgacaratmin/pseuds/ahgacaratmin
Summary: Text fromHobi:  I forgot to mention I’m going to have a few friends over tonight as well. Please be nice and social.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this randomly one day, this is my first work in fan fiction, please feel free to comment your thoughts! Please be kind! I will also soon be taking suggestions for new works. Tags will be updated as I go along. Will try to update every Saturday.

_ Why does it always have to be like this? _ Namjoon wonders as he closes up.  _ Everyday ends the same. I get off work and close up shop, but go home to an empty house and pretend that everything is fine. Especially when Hyung calls.  _ He walks to the end of the street and is about to hail a taxi when his phone rings. He looks down to see who was calling, and sees Hobi flash across his screen. 

“Hey Hobi hyung, what’s up?” He questions. He wasn’t expecting a call from him right after getting off work, not to mention the second he turned on his phone. 

“Where have you been?!” his friend all but shouts into his ear which was not uncommon. “Joonie what did I tell you about keeping your phone off? I’ve been trying to call you all day! Did you forget what day it is today?!” 

“No hyung, I didn’t forget, I just got caught up with work and had to stay later than usual. I am on my way home now, I’ll be at your place in an hour.” He replies to calm his raving hyung. Although he was lying, he didn’t have anything to do at work it was relatively empty today, except for a few random stragglers. As well as a man who asked his opinion on what to do for a special ocassion to surprize a friend. He just didn’t close up shop at the usual time to avoid having to do something with Hobi for a long period of time on his birthday. 

“Joonie, you can’t fool me you own the dang shop. You should seriously hire some help by the way. And also don’t think that working late and then saying you have to open early the next day is an excuse to skip out today. I have plans in which you will NOT blow off.” he says as Namjoon walks in the door of his large, empty house.

“Okay hyung I promise that I won’t, but I’m home and need shower and get dressed. I’ll text you when I get there.” He says and hangs up before Hobi could reply with a deep sigh.  _ Finally, silence.  _ Thinks Namjoon as he walks down the hall staring at the photos of when he was genuinely happy and smiling constantly. He wishes he could go back to those days and be that happy again. Wished that life had not hit him like a truck going 150mph down the road. 

Namjoon walks into his room mind blank feeling numb. He turns toward the dresser and on top of the cherry wood surface there were more photos, these of his family. He ignores those as he has for the past three years. He grabs some clothes, and heads to the bathroom. As he walks in he can’t avoid the ghostly figure that stares back at him in the mirror. He stops and looks closer. He notices how skinny and pale he looks, and he feels slightly satisfied with that. Although he knows how much Hobi will scold him for it. He takes off his shirt to show the once golden brown, and toned stomach and chest to a soft, smooth expanse of skin that could use some sun as well as a little bit more muscle or at least he could use some meat on his bones, but he never minded this. He turns away not bearing to look at the dull eyes that stare at him, and the face that once smiled so wide that there were dimples, now a permanent frown unless around people. 

He turns on the water at the hottest setting and while it’s heating up he quickly discards the rest of his clothes. As he steps into the boiling stream of powerful water he slowly starts to relax. He starts to give himself the pep talk he always does when he is about to socialize, so basically every morning. 

“Okay, you Kim Namjoon are a happy 24 year old man who owns a flower shop, and are very social. You may not have many friends, but hyung suits just fine. You don’t need or want any more friends, but you must be nice to everyone you encounter.” He says, no longer believing these words, but he goes along with them every time he has said them for the past three years. He finds he especially needs them every year on his birthday. He stands under the stream now getting cool rinsing the conditioner from his is freshly dyed black hair, and the body wash slowly slides off his body and down the drain. After his shower he finds three missed calls, and ten texts from Hobi asking, or well typing in all caps _**WHERE ARE YOU?!?**_! and telling him to hurry his ass up before he personally comes and drags him to his house.

With Hobi’s threat Namjoon quickens his pace just a little bit, because he knows for a fact that if Hobi comes to get him he will make him stay longer and meet new people that he is not interested in. He quickly replies with a quick  **_Sorry hyung got distracted, will be there soon. I’ll text you when I get close._ **  Got dressed, grabbed his keys, and wallet and ran out the door. In his hurry hey forgot to lock his door and grab his phone. Because of this he missed the text sent in from Hobi saying  **_I forgot to mention I’m going to have a few friends over tonight as well. Please be nice and social._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I’m Kim Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said every Saturday, but I realized I won't have time, and well I've had this ready for a bit... so here ya go! enjoy!!!

Namjoon is on the elevator when he remembers he said he would text Hobi when he was close. He goes to get his phone, and when he realizes it’s not with him he groans internally and hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. He collects himself just as the door dings notifying him that he is on Hobi’s floor. The second the door opens, he is bombarded, by four strangers led by his hyung. They all paused for a moment before Hobi shouted,

“Happy Birthday Joonie!!!” and they all joined in. Namjoon should have seen this coming. He should have known that after three years of him not being as social as he was anymore would eventually lead his hyung to take matters into his own hands. In his shock he knows he should introduce himself, but when he speaks he ends up saying everything in english.

“Hello I’m Kim Namjoon and I own a flower shop. I assume you are Hobi hyung’s friends, it’s nice to meet you all.” When he was met with confused faces he realizes that he spoke in english and that they may not understand it that well, and repeated everything in korean. He noticed them all relax a bit, and nod in understanding at that, and there are two a little shorter than the rest, but the one with the faded blue hair was scowling slightly and looked just about as excited to be there as he was feeling. He reminded Namjoon of a grumpy cat. While the other one had blond almost a golden color for hair and softer features was clinging to the back of the grumpy cat, smiling wide showcasing his eye smile. There is a man who is staring directly at Namjoon with a soft smile on his face. He has very handsome features, soft, plump lips, and beautiful brown eyes that seem almost to stare into your soul. And the last person Namjoon notices looks vaguely familiar. He looks to be about 5’ 10” with soft brown hair and he looks to be quite young, younger than Namjoon at least.

“Hi, nice to meet you as well Namjoon, I’m Kim Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin.” The tallest of the bunch steps forward stretching out his hand in a formal introduction. “The grumpy one to my right is Yoongi, don’t mind him, he constantly looks like he’s going to murder someone but he is really a big softie.” To this he just got a grunt in reply with a nod in his direction from grumpy cat. “The ray of sunshine clinging to him like a koala is Jimin, he is quite the cuddler, but don’t let his looks fool you, he can be quite scary, and vicious sometimes, as well as he is a snake.” Jin continues on ignoring the sputtering disagreement coming from Jimin. “Lastly this is Jungkook, our evil maknae who always causes trouble. I’d keep an eye on this one.” He says with a slight chuckle gesturing to the man on his left. 

“Hyung!!! I’m not evil! I am pure and innocent. Don’t put the idea of me being evil in his head when we just met him!” protests Jungkook, face flushing red from embarrassment from being called out as he has. To this Namjoon just chuckles. As everyone starts to head back to Hoseok’s room he notices that Jungkook stays close to him and keeps staring at him when he thinks that he isn’t looking.

“Namjoon hyung, uh, did you used to do something with music? Sorry, I just, you look so familiar, and I don’t know why but I think it has something to do with music.” says Jungkook shyly, now refusing to look him in the eye. Namjoon on the other hand was shocked. Nobody knew of his musical past except Hobi and his family. He quit after the incident, seeing it being too painful to continue anymore.

“Sorry kid, I think you have me confused with someone else.” He lies not wanting to bring up old memories.

“Oh, sorry. You just remind me of my favorite rapper, Rap Monster. I used to go to his underground concerts and battles all the time. Although he hasn’t been around for like three or so years. I really looked up to him. I went into music because of him, it sucks he’s gone though, I hope he’s okay. You know I wrote him a letter once and personally handed it to him. I just wanted him to know how much I loved his music, and how it inspired me. He looked like was going through a rough time, and I thought I would do something to cheer him up. I don’t even know if he read it, but he looked genuinely happy when he took it.” Jungkook rambles, starting to blush because he realized he’s kinda fanboying. With that last portion of the boys rambling it clicked. That was where he knew the boy from. He was the one that wrote him the beautiful letter. It really did do wonders in cheering him up. He would say thank you now, but that would totally ruin his lie, and he doesn’t think that that would be a good idea.

“Oh come on Kookie, we all know you didn’t give him the letter  personally, you’re too shy for that.” Jokes the grumpy cat, Yoongi, Namjoon reminds himself, his name is Yoongi. 

“Um, so can I just know who my hyungs are by chance? So I don’t disrespect anyone? It seems as though you all already know if I am your  dongsaeng or hyung, but I don’t know for you guys.” Says Namjoon softly, almost embarrassed. He isn’t planning on being friends with these men, but he wants to at least show some manners and not disrespect anyone. To this Jin stepped in once again cutting off Hoseok who looks as though he is about to answer.

“Well, Yoongi, and I are your hyungs, as well as Hoseok, as you know, and Jimin and Jungkook are you dongsaengs.”  Namjoon keeps struggling to look away from this man. He keeps amazing him, first with his looks, then his way of talking just seems so soothing to him, and now his age?

“Wait, not to be rude, but there is no way you are older than me. Like you are so handsome, and you look so young.” Namjoon says. To his surprise and utter embarrassment he feels a blush flame across his face as the older lets out an hiccuping laugh that was like music to his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he doesn’t have a tattoo, therefore he has no soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a short chapter this time, sorry for the late update, haven't had inspiration.

As soon as everyone walks through Hoseok’s door Namjoon notices that Jin walks to the kitchen, while the rest go to the living room, intrigued he goes to follow. Although when he feels a tug on his shirt he sees Hoseok shaking his head and motioning to the living room.

“Jin hyung doesn’t like it when people are in the kitchen while he is cooking.” he says in a hushed voice dramatically covering his mouth and sending glances to the kitchen. Namjoon just sighs and follows Hoseok to the living room where he sees, the grumpy cat named Yoongi sitting in a chair with Jimin on his lap snuggled a closely as possible, and Jungkook sitting alone on the couch puting, until Hoseok walks over and starts to cuddle him. Namjoon is starting to feel very out of place, as usual in a public setting and quickly excuses himself to the bathroom.

Something feels different to Namjoon. He feels lighter now, maybe happier? He doesn’t know what happened, but he knows what this is for any ordinary person. These feelings are usually the side effect of finding your soulmate. Although Namjoon doesn’t have an soulmate. Everyone has a tattoo of their soulmate’s favorite flower, Namjoon, well he doesn’t have a tattoo, therefore he has no soulmate. Namjoon splashes his face with cool water then walks back to the living room. When he gets back he looks around, and sees that the positions have changed. The kid Jungkook, and Hoseok have both disappeared, all the while, Jimin is now straddling Yoongi, and they are in the middle of a heated makeout session. Namjoon looks away, and clears his throat, quickly making his way to the kitchen. Although what he finds there, makes him believe that he actually would prefer to go back and sit next to a hot and heavy make out session by the grumpy cat and Jimin, while watching some drama on the tv.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white carnation contrasting beautifully with Seokjin's creamy skin, showing it's true meaning, and fitting the bearer of the tattoo so perfectly.

Namjoon was not prepared for the sight that awaited him in the kitchen of his best friend. He walks in just headed to the fridge to grab a soda, but he stops in his tracks when he sees Seokjin. He knows that he should probably just grab his soda and leave, but he can’t help but stare at the man while he cooks. He watches his broad shoulders, and the muscles in his back flex and tense as he mixes ingredients and flips some kind of meat. What makes Namjoon stop is when he realizes that the man’s oversized soft pink shirt slightly slips off his shoulder is the tattoo.

Now Namjoon knows he was being silly in thinking maybe he could have had a chance with the man, that maybe he didn’t have a soulmate either. But to see the tattoo, of a white carnation on his left shoulder contrasting so beautifully against the creamy color of Seokjin’s skin. Seeing as Namjoon owns a flower shop he knows the meaning of every flower he has ever encountered, and the white carnation is no exception. He clears his throat to make himself known, and decides that starting a conversation would be a good idea.

“So, a white carnation?” Namjoon instantly regrets his choice of words, as Seokjin turns around confused.

“Pardon?” Jin replies politely with a confused tilt to his voice. Namjoon quickly hurries on,

“ Your soulmate tattoo.” He says almost shyly now. “It’s a lovely tattoo. And the meaning behind a white carnation is as beautiful as the flower, very fitting to you I do believe.”  Jin’s face lights up in understanding shortly after hearing that. 

“Oh yes, my tattoo. I never really thought about the meaning behind the flower except it would be a match to my soulmate… what is the meaning?” Jin asks. He turns back to the food to make sure he doesn’t burn it, although he waves Namjoon over to continue the discussion. 

“ Well it means: Sweet and lovely, Innocence, pure love, good luck, and faithfulness. All wonderful qualities. In the Netherlands they were also associated with HRH Prince Bernhard, seeing as the war one in World Wore 2, and so some of the Dutch population took up the gesture after the wore it became a sign of the Prince, veterans, and the remembrance of the resistance.” Namjoon quickly cut himself off before he sounds too nerdy. Jin just smiles through it all nodding along, listening attentively. It takes him a moment to reply after Namjoon had finished talking to reply.

“Okay Imma just say it… I’m shocked, speechless, I don’t know how to reply to that… I was going to say a dad joke or something but literally, nothing is coming to mind other than how in the high heaven do you know that?” Jin asks completely shocked. Before Namjoon could speak, he hears giggling behind him and Hoseok’s voice shouting,

“Oh my god! You made the king of dad jokes unable to say one! All hail the genius king Kim Namjoon, the man with an IQ of 148!” Namjoon turns around just in time to see him and Jungkook ducking out of the kitchen.  Namjoon just sighed and faced Seokjin again just to see him seeming flustered and turning back to the food on the stove. Namjoon then grabs the soda he went in the kitchen for originally.

“Okay, I’ll get out of here so you can finish. Sorry for interrupting you.” Says Namjoon. He then turns and abruptly leaves the kitchen and goes back to the living room hoping that Yoongi and Jimin aren’t sucking each other's faces anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I know it's not great, but I will try and do better!


End file.
